Fae
Fae; One of the three great tribes who appeared during the original war against the Elder, born not just from nature but as a part of it. Most if not all are filled with the Light, pure Mana which helps to continue the growth and flow of creation. Born from the Formless, Fae were shaped by nature itself, becoming not only their power but a part of their very being, their core. They have always come and been one to interact with all species, acting as those who helped to shape their societies and peoples; but they worked as their muses to help shape literature and artwork. For as long as there have been societies there have seemingly always been Fae living alongside them for almost the entirety of recorded history, always living among their elements, building their homes in secret to protect their vast wealth. Having existed for so long and been so completely connected to the universes natural state they have grown far more in power than one would expect from such a fragile race, no matter their longevity. Kin may have been the ones to teach language and math and to track the stars, Fae have seemingly been the progenitors of not just the manipulation of magic but Mana itself. They have credit as the first spell weavers and smithy, and some have even claimed that they were the basis for both monarchies and democracies. Fae not only exist in the physical realm but in that which they create to help keep safe both their lines of lineage and the sources of both their power and authority. It doesn't matter if they live in large cities or in small villages, they usually live the same way except for those that are Underfae or Nightbreed which are considered outcasts in Fae kind. To begin all Fae communities have a small council, upheld of those who help run their society; Hunters who work to not only secure their lands but to destroy threats, Mages who not only help to weave spells but mark Druids who will serve the land and their people, and those the people decide it is best to help rule them. Alongside them is a member of royalty, rarely ever important; usually a lord or lady representing their true rulers. Those are the members of the Wild Hunt, Archon Fae who have seemingly existed for millennia inside their own Reality Marbles, with their court, their family, and their own Wild Hunt. They are considered to be the greatest and most powerful Fae, not belonging to any Clan or Family, having traits and powers from all and a form which can exist in all conditions, resist the sting of metals, and most of all bend not just the environment but the whole of nature to their whim. From what is known for each Fae Species there is a Archon who represents each of the forms of Light, except for that of the Void. Each Archon is different some appearing as giant animals, forms twisted with nature and some appear almost human. The best example is the Wild Hunt Archon known as Oberon and his wife another Archon Titania who had appeared to many cultures as their muse many times before. Clans Within the Fae there are three great clans from which all Fae descend, while they are all Fae, each of the clans are different, with different physical forms, appearances, and abilities. What may harm a Fae from one clan could have no affect on another and depending on which clan they are they could have wildly different abilities. What is known is that Wild Hunt Archons are seemingly a clan unto and upon themselves with no real connection to any other clan. It has been shown that Clans are seemingly born differently than most, as any mother from any different race or Clan will always have a child of their own kind with Fae no matter the father, this seemingly doesn't apply when it comes to other members of other tribes (i.e. Humani, Kin, and Yokai). This has never been shown with Wild Hunt Archons as their children seemingly are always and always will be Archons. Each of the Three Clans are born from the three great Fae Archons who first appeared during the war and were named thus. These clans are as follows Prixis, Freria, and Escandor. Within these clans are such extreme and different changes in physical dichotomy that there is seemingly a scale to judge them and the transformations in appearance. Escandor The first Clan is the closest in appearance to Humani than what would think, with little to almost little to no physical differences between them. The members of this tribe usually view themselves as somewhat better than Humani, though they do live alongside them. What differs between them and their brethren is the fact they are unaffected by metals like the rest of their kind, able to pierce themselves, ingest small amounts, and even go so far as to touch and live among it. Escandor live in areas of high concentrations of their natural element and Mana, which may be small but they capitalize the area as best they can. Some of the best examples for members of their Clan are as follows. Elves Ghouls Dwarves Leprechaun Freria The second Clan is different than the first as they take on while at times human like appearances, they are much more closely merged with those of animals and other natural elements from being merged and part of chlorophyll to being born with scales and fire as a part of their being. Not only is this part of who they are but they are seemingly fused with the power and Mana around them, giving some the titles of Elementals. They like their fellow Clansmen live in areas of concentrated Mana, but because of their unique physiology they can live in even the most inhospitable of locations. In this case, it is a near case by case for those that are affected by metals and magic and the like, as those who are born with the Mana correlating to Earth inside of them are barely to ever affected. Some of the best examples for members of their Clan are as follows. Merfolk Faries Sylphs Undines Nymphs Salamanders Selkie Gnomes Prixis The last Clan of the three are the furthest from human form and in some cases appear only as lights or wisps of energy. Seemingly born from nature itself, those of the Prixis clan are seemingly burned in the presence of heavy metals or presences of the dead. They are pure beings, with Mana made into and wound into their being creating their unique shapes and forms. Often members of this clan use magic to try and disguise themselves considering some are near terrified of their appearances. They can live almost anywhere they want considering the fact that the Mana they give off is potent and helps to bolster the natural world around them, though they usually live among their Freria brethren away from most members of the other Tribes. Some of the best known examples for members of their Clan are as follows. Will O'Wisp Dryad Pixies Sprites Underfae Perhaps one of the more terrifying types of Fae, they go by many names Underfae, Unseelie, or Nightbreed, considered monsters by their own Clansmen and shunned from normal society. Most are not fully cognitive beings, considered by most to be animals or monsters. While most Fae of this Clan are indeed monsters or bestial beings, there are a few that are not in that classification in some rare cases they transform between members of one clan to Underfae or are simply considered to be outcasts or freaks among their own kind and are thus shunned. This can best be seen with the two type of Fae who were transformed by outside means; Ghouls, Orcs, and Drow who were transformed from outside influences. Considered to be now lesser beings by other Fae Clans they were pushed as outcast and placed in this category by prejudice instead of actually being born as near magical beasts. For those who were outcast they have a few common traits that are unique as it's commonly only seen as traits in certain Fae. In that they are no longer affected by objects or things that no would actually burn or hurt Fae such as wards or sigils. Metal also no longer affects them, instead they are able to bond it to their body without any feeling or pain; some have even locked themselves with machinery which allows them to have an almost unnatural edge against their kind. Ghouls Drow Green Men Hallowed Archon The strangest and most powerful of all Fae, Archon are considered to be their kings and queens of all Fae kind who do not exist as any known type of Fae as they seem to draw aspects from any Fae to which they find themselves drawn. It could appear as some being beings like Pixies, their bodies born with fins and a tail making them closer to what most would see as a traditional Mer instead, there is no way to actually know how an Archon will appear as it is a seemingly random chance instead of it being an issue of lineage. Archons exist inside of their own private Marbles the only connections to which open when Fae communities begin to form, from their traditions of binding their beings and community to nature, rips appear in the walls between reality and the Archon marble assigning the Archon those people as charge and ward. Archon of course work towards the prosperity and furthering of their people's lives and territories but they seem almost unable to leave their Marble except to enter into the Fae cities and homes considering their connection, but they are unable to go further. This is seen as the only real limit to keeping their power in check, as one could imagine Archon are extremely powerful, born with the ability to freely manipulate all of nature and the universe around them thanks to their connection to it's Mana and it being tied into the very fabric of their being far more than any other Fae. They have even been said to bend the laws and walls between life and death, as some Archon have even been able to resurrect Fae and bring life to what most would consider completely decimated areas. Mana Wells Almost all Fae are completely connected to both the world and the Mana around them from within their being is a powerful wellspring of Mana, often that of the element members of their Clan and being are a part of. I.E. a Mer would have a Mana Well inside of them being that of water naturally giving them power over water around them and using Water Magic freely as it is a part of them. This means that most if not all Fae are literal universal batteries depending on what kind of Fae they are. This leaves Fae in an almost transformative state and nature, this is what leads to so many Fae ending up with aspects and parts of their body literally being fused with the element that is part of their nature, I.E. Pixies being fused with trees and leaves or Salamanders having lava pouring from their body as well as being mostly on fire. This exists to varying degrees in all Fae from Ghouls being unable to access theirs or having almost any power within their being making them near Human. On the opposite end are Pixies, beings that are so almost entirely made of Mana that they have become one with and completely joined with Nature that their bodies are as was stated before partially flora. This means the power of their Wells differ between the degree to which Fae can be used as a power source and the strength of Magic they can bring forth from themselves. Each Mana Well is not some overly powerful source, the best way to describe it is as a reactor, a way for Mana around them to be pulled into their being where it is stored and kept within their being, being expend with their power and the free usage of magic within the type of Mana brimming within them. This means that it is possible for a Fae and their Well to burn out, after constant use of their Well and it's energy they would start to grow weaker and weaker as they are no longer connected to the universe and nature around them, leaving Fae to grow weaker. This happens mostly in Fae who naturally rely on and bind themselves purely to it's power. Those who gain their own strength, their own reserves of Mana outside of the Well, or even those who can properly use their Aura are not affected by this drain as they are able to pull from a second source of energy instead of tying themselves to one and only one which is more a weakness than most would understand.